Two Can Play at this Game
by WYMamataro
Summary: [HIATUS] Even in high school, he had a reputation to keep. He was the number one heartbreaker. I, Rin Yuki, happened to date the heartbreaker for a good year until I realized that he'll break my heart one day so I did the unthinkable and broke his heart.
1. TEASER

_My TEASER preview! Technically the first chapter or not, more of a prologue as you can call it. Set in an alternate universe.  
>Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi. <em>

Even in high school, he had a reputation to keep. He was the number one heartbreaker. I, Rin Yuki, happened to date the heartbreaker for a good year until I realized that he'll break my heart one day so I did the unthinkable and broke his heart.

It all happened on a hot sunny day when I first started my senior year and he was heading my way. He reached out for my hand as I pushed him, gently of course, away and confessed I no longer had feelings for him. He did not express any emotion so I wasn't sure how he felt. He probably didn't feel that bad because two hours later, a girl was already hugging his arm and kissing him in the hallway. I believe I was the first girl, ever, that did not get my heart broken by him.

As the years flew by, we got into the same college and he still has his reputation to keep. Sadly, he's with a bitch named Kagura and she's ready to step all over his admirers and exes, which includes me. This amazing heartbreaker you ask? His name is Sesshoumaru Taishou.

"We did it."

"Oh, congrats Sango!" both Kagome and I congratulated Sango on her loss of virginity to her boyfriend of four years, Miroku Houshi.

"About time," Kagome laughed.

"Ha, wait until it's both of your guys' turn," Sango blushed as Kagome and I blushed thinking about it. "OF course, Rin doesn't count because she probably got some from Sesshoumaru already!"

"Hey! If I did, I would have told you two!" I argued back with a red face. It was so not true. I told Sesshoumaru I was the type that waits until marriage and he respected that.

"By the way, how old is Sesshoumaru's adopted sister? I thought I saw her the other day…" Kagome asked pondering into her thoughts.

"Well, Shiori's probably starting middle school now," I calculated. "Ooh! Kagome! Sesshoumaru has a half-brother in America that's coming to live here. Since you had a huge crush on Sesshoumaru before, I thought I'd give you a heads up!"

"I-I thought you and Sesshoumaru don't talk no more," Kagome stated blushing at the thought of her use to having a crush on her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

"Nope, I talked to Shiori the other day. She called and told me she wanted me as a future sister so since it didn't work with Sesshoumaru, she brought up her other brother, InuYasha," I explained.

"Then why are you telling Kagome this?" Sango asked just as confused as Kagome was. I smiled.

"One, I went out with his brother so that would be weird. Two, Kagome had a crush on Sesshoumaru so InuYasha might look like him," I explained.

"W-well, Kouga asked me out the other day," Kagome started as Sango and I gasped. "And I replied yes so…I guess Shiori's plan will go into action."

Sango and I were fighting to keep out mouths closed from the current info that we just found about our best friend who decided not to tell us. Right at that moment I got a call. I checked the caller ID and it said: Sesshoumaru. I picked up anyways.

_That's it for the teaser! If it's worth it to write more, the next update will be a longer chapter…hopefully….hehe! _


	2. Curiosity

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rin?" It was a little girl's voice.

"Ah Shiori, what is it? Why are you using Sesshoumaru's phone?"

"Cause he's annoying me. I'm standing in front of them and they're still kissing and doing weird things," she explains.

"Just kick him where I told you last time," I laughed and cringed as the memory popped into my head.

_Flashback_

"_So, it's Inu-youkai mating week that's why Sesshoumaru's avoiding me?" I asked Shiori who nodded."But I'm only human and I'm not even on my period so I shouldn't attract much attention right?" _

_I just found out that my boyfriend left the country and Izayoi and Inutaishou dropped off Shiori with my family and told me they were going on an extended 'honeymoon'. It was a romantic idea until Shiori told me it was mating week…which mean they get horny…I blushed at the thought of Sesshoumaru being horny for a whole week._

"_Wait, will he cheat on me then?" I asked wided eye and Shiori blushed at the thought of her brother's…appetite. She was in fifth grade and has been exposed to family life and demon mating rituals for a year now. _

"_Eh, it's possible but you shouldn't be mad at him," she explained. "I heard youkai can't control their…lust…doing…things with a human can cause damage unless if they were, of course, mated already."_

_The thought of Sesshoumaru cheating on me got on my nerves. He's probably fucking some female youkai right now and I'm babysitting his sister for him! What a great girlfriend I am!_

"_Say, Rin, if a guy I don't like is experience his mating season of the year…how can I get away from him?" ah ha! Thanks Shiori, I have solved my Sesshoumaru problems!_

"_You kick him where it hurts…and then you run!" I said smiling evilly at the thought of what I'm going to do when Sesshoumaru returns. _

"_Huh? Where?" Shiori looked very confused. "Doesn't it hurt if you're kicked anywhere?"_

"_Yes my innocent Shiori but if you kick their private parts, it will hurt more than anything," I finished as I heard a knock on the door. That's right, Kagome was visiting! I opened the door to a smiling Kagome and a blusing Souta. That little boy had a crush on me. _

"_H-hi Rin-chan," he said I smiled and pinched his cheek. He was a year younger than Shiori. I suddenly felt a swift wind come past me._

"_You mean like this Rin?" And Shiori kicked Souta…where it hurts._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, that's why I'm using his phone, he took away mine," she replied sadly. "Oh but the reason I called is because we're having a big feast for my brother InuYasha. He's already here and we're having it at six. Can you come? Please?" I looked at the clock,that gave me two hours to get ready.

"Alright, I'll be there," I promised, wondering how she got her hands on Sesshoumaru's phone if he took away hers, and I heard squeals of joy from Shiori. "Hey Shiori, is it ok if I invite my friends as well?"

"I guess it would be okay, how many people are you planning on bringing?"

"Well, I was going to ask Sango and Kagome to come…and probably invite their boyfriends as well," I replied playing with the big bunny phone charm on my phone.

"I suppose that will be alright, I'll just have to inform Mommy. I'm sure it will be alright! Like Mommy says: 'The more, the merrier!'" Shiori giggled and I laughed along. Good, I won't be going alone.

"Alright, see you soon?"

"Ok! See you then!" she excitedly hung up as I sighed…Why can't I ever say no to that girl?

"Well?" Kagome and Sango asked with huge HUGE eyes.

"I guess InuYasha's here and they are throwing, what Shiori calls, _a big feast_ so I'm assuming it's just going to be a dinner unless if they are going to have a lot of people there. I should have asked Shiori that," I mumbled the last part to myself. "But anyways, we have two hours to get ready."

"You know before blurting out everything, you should have asked us if we were available first," Sango said raising a brow at me.

"Heh, if you were not available then why are you here with me right now?" that got me a hit in the head by Kagome.

"Fine you win however Miroku and I had a date tonight but we'll have to cancel and go to the _big feast_ Shiori was talking about," Sango laughed.

"Yeah, I need to get ready too. I'm not sure if Kouga's available today though, he went out of town on a family trip," Kagome mumbled blushing which made me smirk.

"Perfect!" Kagome weakly punched me as I blurted the word.

"H-hey, still no hooking up though," if possible, her face got even redder.

"No worries, I don't want to ruin your _relationship_ if I can even call it that. That wolf doesn't even deserve you," I stuck out my tongue which earned me an almost hit again but I dodged. Whew!

"Okay, if you two are just going to fight about who gets who then I'm outta here to get ready," Sango stood up from the couch as she headed to her room.

"Me too! You can keep blushing if you want," I said jumping up and running to my room as Kagome attempted to throw the couch pillow at me but missed miserably.

"Rin!" she screamed as I sung 'la la la' to myself and closed my door. Now what to wear.

I rummaged through my closet. Was there going to be a lot of people or not? What were you supposed to wear to these things? After debating to myself for a few minutes, I finally settled down on a white top with ruffles outlining the top and a black long sleeve cardigan over. My pants consisted of mostly jeans, so I had no choice but to wear the denim. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, polished with glittery black flats that I got from New York and Co. There, I'm sure I look _flattering_. I earned myself a laugh as the girls entered my room.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked as I turned to look at them. Kagome was in a pink button up blouse with a belt wrapped in the center with a pair of light blue jeans and Sango wore a hot pink blouse with a pair of slacks.

"Nothing," I replied. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yes, Miroku said he'll be here in a few minutes, he offered to take us there," Sango said looking out the window.

"I'm gonna get some water," Kagome walked out to the kitchen as Sango followed. I looked around my room until my eyes fell on my camera. I would need this to take pictures of a certain someone and someone to get someone to let go of someone. Yes, call me evil but that's what I am. Besides, there's another person who pawns for his attention yet he chooses someone else who's not even that interested in him. Yes, evil plan? Check.

I walked out to the living room where Sango was going through the TV shows and Kagome was sipping on some punch. I sat down on the couch watching as Sango flipped through the channels.

"You know what I wonder?" Kagome asked and I looked over to her. "If Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's younger brother, would that make him a year younger than us?" I blinked at her question.

"Um, they are demons Kagome. Who knows how old they are but if you're so curious about Inuyasha," I winked. "I will ask Shiori for you."

Kagome literally spat out all her punch as she gave me the glare of death. Of course, I sent it back with my wall of laughter…and Sango was inbetween us so Kagome couldn't have done much.

Half an hour later, Miroku showed up at the door as we piled into his car and drove to the Taishou mansion. Of course, my heart was beating to no end. I was going to be match made to Inuyasha by Shiori and I was trying to match made Inuyasha to Kagome. What a love triangle. Probably Kagura would be there too so that was another problem to face. Oh and don't forget about the beautiful Sesshoumaru. I'm sure Kagura would throw daggers if I even sneak a peek which I'm not by the way. If I wanted him, I would have never left him. Ouch. That's kind of harsh. Oh well! Much too lost into my thoughts, I was finally brought back to earth when I noticed the gates opening to the Taishou mansion. Miroku drived a few meters in before he stopped the car and everyone got out as the Taishou's butler, Jaken, took the keys and parked the car in some 'guest garage.' How do I know all of this? This isn't the first time I've been here but I'm sure everyone knows that.

"Rin!" I heard a voice yelled my name as I looked over to see Shiori running over and jumping into my arms which made me take a few steps back to balance at the sudden 'jump' into my arms.

"I hate Kagura," she pouted with crocodile tears in her eyes…or were they? We can only imagine because Shiori's mood could never be determined. "Sesshoumaru is so blind!"

"It's okay, a few more months and a different girl will come along," I cheered as she motioned me to put her down and then she went and hid behind my legs. _Kagura._ That's right, Shiori's a hanyou, she can smell Kagura coming.

"Hn. You shouldn't be giving her ideas, Sesshoumaru proposed already," Kagura said rocking the ring on her finger. This caused the whole group, who consisted of Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shiori, and myself to gasp.

"Isn't that the ring that Sesshoumaru bought you Rin?" Sango asked and I took a closer look, by squinting my eyes of course, any closer to Kagura and I would probably suffocate…by how much perfume she was wearing, no duh.

"Oh, that ring, I remember returning it back to Sesshoumaru when we broke up. I thought he would buy you a new one though, I mean, I did _choose_ that one out," I smiled sweetly as Shiori's frown turn into a grin.

"No wonder it looked familiar!" she said laughing in joy. Eh, well, I would too be laughing but why would Sesshoumaru give _my_ ring to her? Are they really getting serious? Not that I care or anything…just…_curious_…

Kagura let out a yell of frustration as she left the group…probably to look for Sesshoumaru. I could care less.

"You have guts standing up to her," a voice entered the conversation.

"Inuyasha-niichan!" Shiori yelled running to a man, looking strangely like Sesshoumaru but with no markings on his face and was that…puppy ears on his head. _Squeal!_ Kawaii! Throwing my manners behind I quicky followed Shiori's footsteps as I rubbed his ears and smiled.

"That is so….adorable!" I said feeling the softness under my fingertips.

"Isn't it? Inuyasha-niichan is a hanyou like me but because I was adopted, I'm not a dog hanyou like Inuyasha so I don't have cute ears too," she pouted. "OH! Inuyasha-niichan, this is my best friend and future sister-in-law, Rin! And umm…you want to introduce your friends Rin?" I sweat dropped at the future sister-in-law part but decided to drop it because kids will be kids.

"Sure. Inuyasha and Shiori, this is Miroku and his girlfriend, who happens to be one of my best friends, Sango. And this," I said pushing Kagome so they were one hundred and eighty degrees from each other. "-is Kagome."

Kagome immediately blush and so did Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you, K-Kagome," he said holding out his hand. Kagome accepted.

"Nice to meet you too."

_FLASH!_

"Perfect!"

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said alarmed as Shiori grunted and pulled Inuyasha towards Rin.

"Here! I'll take a picture of you two for memories!" Shiori said grabbing the camera and pushing Inuyasha next to Rin. "Closer!" she commanded as Rin took a step closer. As Shiori counted to three, Rin raised up her index and middle finger, imitating bunny ears, and set them behind Inuyasha's head. That's when everyone started taking pictures and luckily Izayoi met them in time to take a picture of their group before everyone head down the hall to enjoy the _big feast_.

A feast it was indeed. There was so much food that it felt like Thanksgiving and Christmas in one. There wasn't anyone else but the friends I brought along and Kagura so Inuyasha must be one special guy if there's that much food. I felt so _uncomfortable_ under the stare of Sesshoumaru who happened to sit _across_ from me. I assume that's not as bad as having to sit next to Kagura though. The lucky person you ask? Miroku. Inutaishou sat at the head of the table, then on the left was Izayoi, followed by Shiori, Me (Shiori requested that I sit next to her), Kagome, and Sango. On Inutaishou's right was Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and then Miroku. So technically, I was a seat and across away from him but he still managed his stares.

"So Rin, what do you think of Inuyasha?" Shiori asked suddenly and I almost choked on my food. Sango handed me a cup of water and I nod my head in thanks. I took a gulp of water washing down the food.

"Well Shiori, I think his next girlfriend is going to be a lucky one," Shiori beamed a smile that almost blinded me not only that, I could feel the heat from the intense stare from across the table. "B-but I don't want to disappoint you or anything, there's nothing going on between us."

"Really?" Shiori looked down disappointed, tears at lined her eyes. "You will never be my sister?"

"But I am-"

"It's okay Shiori, we just met. Maybe once we get to know each other more we'll start to like each other," Inuyasha cut me off as I blinked.

"Is that true Rin?" Shiori asked as I gave an awkward smile and Inuyasha motioned for me to let the girl have her way.

"Yes," I breathed and noticed the invisible daggers coming out of Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Oh yippee!" Shiori said jumping out of her chair.

"Rin and Inuyasha would make a good couple, don't you think so Sesshoumaru?" Kagura turned to look at her boyfriend who was trying to control his anger. What's wrong with him anyways? He got up and left the table.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura yelled running after him.

"Rin, can you check on them?" Izayoi asked. "I mean, I don't want anyone to get hurt and all. We all know how Sesshoumaru is…" He's what?

"Isn't it better to let them have their privacy? I don't want to eavesdrop…" I replied not wanting to go and see something I'd rather not see and keep in my imagination…ok, cross that, I don't even want it in my imagination! I heard Izayoi sighed.

"I think that's a good idea, don't you think so Shiori?" Sango said as Shiori's eyes beamed as she nodded frantically.

"Yes Rin! You should go check on them," Shiori said pushing me out of my chair and I walked slowly awaiting my doom. But I didn't have to follow them right? I sort of know my way around so I could just go to the bathroom or something…so here I was heading to the bathroom when I heard:

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagura yelled. My curiosity got the best of me as I took a few steps towards Sesshoumaru's room. I had my back glued to the wall as I eavesdrop. I feel so bad but hey, my curiosity always gets the best of me…what did they say about curiosity again? Something about it killing a cat? Oh please, I'm not a cat so I should be fine!

"You still have feelings for her don't you? Maybe you even love her? You know what Sesshoumaru! You can have your stupid ring back!" I heard a clink of metal hit the floor.

"Where did you get this? Were you going through my things?" Sesshoumaru's voice awoken with anger.

"Why is it special to you? Is it _special_ because _Rin_ chose it?"

"It's over Kagura, get out of my house," he said calmly but even though I wasn't a demon, I could feel the demonic aura flowing through his words, which sent shivers, of fear, through my entire body. But being curious again, why did he _keep_ that ring? Does he keep every a memorabilia of every of his girlfriends? If that was the case, how did Kagura pick the ring that _I_ specifically picked out?

"B-but Sesshoumaru! I love you! You can't do this to me…to us!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kagura spoke.

"There is no us, you have thirty seconds to leave before I kill you," he said and within moments I heard his balcony door open and a gush of wind. That's right, Kagura is a wind youkai.

"You can stop hiding now," I heard as my face tweaked in embarrassment and the fact that I got caught eavesdropping made it worse. I picked up my feet as lightly as I could to walk away. "Don't make me come get you." I gulped as I stopped with my façade, stretched my muscles, took a deep breath, and entered his room.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't want to stop here but I have to because I'm pure EVIL! Muahahahah! Thank you for all my lovely reviewers! It always makes me feel good when I see my name in an author note so thank you mklina, .13, icegirljenny, Tencharms, pammazola, sherry15, meghanmoo, NekoxUsa, and erika! Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter out! And to clear some things Kagome <em>_**used to**__have a crush on Sesshoumaru but when Rin and Sesshoumaru started dating (that makes Rin sound like a total boyfriend taker huh? Maybe I should write a prequel of their high school year), that kind of died off. Thanks again everyone, your reviews are my inspiration! (Hint, hint and wink, wink)_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha beongs to Rumiko Takahashi._


End file.
